Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply apparatuses, and more particularly, to a power interconnection apparatus for a power supply.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, depending on different considerations, such as country, region, power source, efficiency, and power distribution, electrical outlet apparatuses installed at various venues supply AC mains or DC mains. From the perspective of an AC power supply (or AC adapter, charger) of an apparatus, voltage generated from a transformer, for example, supplies the required main voltage to the apparatus. The technology whereby an AC main supplies main voltage to an AC power supply through a power line is well-known and mature. However, the technology whereby a DC main supplies main voltage to an AC power supply through a power line is bottlenecked.
Unlike an AC main, a DC main usually uses a large capacitance for maintaining a stable voltage level. Take a DC main with a large capacitance as an example, it has a large capacitance of 9000 uF for maintaining a stable direct current (DC) voltage, thereby leading to a large DC inrush current. A large DC inrush current is one of the major reasons why DC arcing damage happens between a DC main receptacle and main plug of a power supply.
AC mains are not equipped with large capacitors for various reasons as follows: capacitors cause phase shift, cause a reduction in ground impedance, and thus increase leak current, wherein the reduction in ground impedance brings about additional power loss.
Theoretically speaking, it is feasible for a DC main to supply main voltage to an AC power supply. In doing so, however, the resultant DC arcing poses severe problems. For instance, when plugged into the receptacle of a DC main, a main plug with an AC power supply sustains a surge of potential difference and an abrupt decrease of the distance between two terminals and thus is predisposed to terrific electric arcs or sparks. The sparks are accompanied by heat to thereby melt related components (because of a large current), and in consequence the sparks cause an apparatus, its parts and components, and contacts, to burn, deteriorate, experience problems with reliability and safety, and end up with a shortened service life.
In view of the aforesaid considerations, the prior art pertaining to a main plug of an apparatus or AC power supply is reluctant to support DC mains for the sake of security.